1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to rack-mounted electronic devices, and more particularly to mechanical connection of electronic modules to a rack-mounted chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Large electronic systems typically mount in racks that accept many different kinds of networking and computer gear. Some such systems are themselves often modular—“cards,” “blades,” “modules,” and the like slide into a chassis built to accommodate multiple such units, with the chassis providing power, cooling, and/or intercommunication (e.g., across a backplane) for the modules. Each module is typically provided with one or more screws that align with holes in the chassis, allowing the module to be secured once inserted in the chassis.
Some modules, e.g., those that mate a large number of connector pins with a backplane, require significant force to fully make or break the electrical connectors. To this end, some modules provide one or more handles that leverage off of a chassis member to allow a technician to provide the force necessary to make or break the electrical connectors.